Welcome to McKinley
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: When Blaine transferes to McKinley for his senior year, he brings a certain friend with him, Will glee be able to survive her whirlwind? KLAINE FANFIC! Features characters from the glee project, Deal with me, im bad a summeries. M for self harm!
1. Auditions

**This is what I think should happen WHEN Blaine transfers to McKinley. **

Today was the first day of school, Kurt Hummel was standing in front of his locker making sure his hair looked good. He took one long look at the new photo he hung in his locker of him and his boyfriend Blaine. Blaine went to Dalton, an all boy's school. Kurt had met Blaine last year when he was sent to spy on Dalton by his fellow glee club members. While he was daydreaming about the two of them he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, Kurt twirled around to see a slightly shorter boy with a mess of curly black hair behind him.

"Hi," The boy said smiling slightly, " I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm new here, Can you show me around?"

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed hugging the shorter boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I transferred here silly!" Blaine said tapping Kurt's nose.

"Why?"Kurt asked.

"Well as much as I would like to say for you, that's not the reason. My parents recently got a divorce and my mom moved me and my little sister Stella down to Lima. So, now I'm here. I guess it means you're stuck with me." Blaine said, smiling slightly.

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him down the Hallway, "What's your first class?" Kurt asked, still extremely happy.

"I have Spanish, With Mr.-"But Blaine was cut off by a cherry slushie to the face.

"Welcome to McKinley, Loser!" One of the jocks yelled, as he was walking down the hall to his next class.

Blaine started wide-eyed at Kurt, "That certainly wakes one up in the morning." Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's comment. Down the hall Blaine spotted a girl with Blue hair and tons of eye makeup on rushing past him and up to the bully, Kurt saw this too and looked at Blaine confused, "What is she doing?" he asked. Kurt's question was soon answered when the loud sound of someone getting slapped rang through the hall.

"What does she think she's doing?" Kurt gasped, running over to the blue haired girl. It seems as if the jock had the same idea.

"Who do you think you are?" the boy demanded, getting up in the young girl's face.

The girl smirked, pushing the football player back "Stella Anderson, sophomore. Now can you explain to me why you just slushied my older brother for no reason?" When the jock refused to answer, once again the sound of someone getting slapped rang through the hall. "Answer my question!" the little girl demanded.

"Because he's dating Hummel, That's why!" he spat out.

When he said this Stella's face turned red with anger, "YOUR SLUSHING MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF THAT?" she yelled, socking the jock in the eye.

Blaine decided that if he didn't step in now things would get ugly, "Stella!" he yelled, pulling his little sister of the jock. Meanwhile Kurt was staring watching, with his mouth open in shock. When Blaine had finally pulled his sister off the jock, he turned a slight smile on his face, "So, Kurt have you met my little sister Stella yet?"

XxXx

It was time for glee club auditions and Blaine was very nervous. He had convinced Stella to join with him and they were both sitting by the piano waiting for their turn. Mr. Shue walked in the room and smiled at them both, "Welcome back everybody! I'm sure everyone is happy to be back. We have many things to talk about, but first things first; we have three people who would like to join our New Directions family! First up, Ms. Stella Anderson.

Stella smiled at Mr. Shue and walked over to the microphone. "For my audition song, I am going to sing the song "Who's Laughing Now" By Jessie Jay."

"Take it away." Mr. Shue said nodding.

Stella smiled and grabbed the mic,

_Mummy they call me names  
>They wouldn't let me play<br>I'd run home, sit and cry almost every day  
>'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien<br>With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'  
>Well they pull my hair<br>They took away my chair  
>I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care<br>'Hey Jessica, you're so funny  
>You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny' <em>

Stella stuck her tongue out, and continued the song, winking at Blaine.

_Oh, so you think you know me now  
>Have you forgotten how<br>You would make me feel  
>When you drag my spirit down<br>But thank you for the pain  
>It made me raise my game<br>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
>Yeah<em>

_So make your jokes_  
><em>Go for broke<em>  
><em>Blow your smoke<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>So raise the bar<em>  
><em>Hit me hard<em>  
><em>Play your cards<em>  
><em>Be a star<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>  
><em>But who's laughing now<em>

_Cos I'm in L.A_  
><em>You think I've made my fame<em>  
><em>If it makes us friends<em>  
><em>When you only really know my name<em>  
><em>'Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it<em>  
><em>I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'<em>  
><em>So now because I'm signed<em>  
><em>You think my pockets lined<em>  
><em>4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line<em>  
><em>'Oh Jessie, I saw you on youtube<em>  
><em>I tagged old photos from when we was at school'<em>

_Oh, so you think you know me now_  
><em>Have you forgotten how<em>  
><em>You would make me feel<em>  
><em>When you drag my spirit down<em>  
><em>But thank you for the pain<em>  
><em>It made me raise my game<em>  
><em>And I'm still rising, I'm still rising<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Jessie_  
><em>She broke out of the box<em>  
><em>Swallowed your prideqw<em>  
><em>You got that ego cough<em>  
><em>Let the haters hate<em>  
><em>You're like way too late<em>  
><em>See I got a message from you<em>  
><em>'Hola, I'm proud of you'<em>  
><em>'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!'<em>  
><em>My reply: Who's laughing now<em>

Stella finished the song to an standing ovation, she plopped down in the seat next to her brother and the one other boy who was trying out for glee club. "Top that curly cue!" she said, ruffling her older brother's hair. Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of his chair, slightly less nervous. He walked over to the mike and looked Kurt dead in the eyes,

"The song I'm about to sing is called "Not alone." By Darren Criss. I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, Who I love very much." Blaine smiled and signaled the piano player to start playing.

Blaine had chosen the song "Not Alone." To sing for his audition as a secret note to Kurt. It was referring, in his interpretation to Kurt and Blaine's first meeting, How alone Kurt had felt. Now though Kurt would never be alone and neither would Blaine. When he had finished the song, he got another standing ovation and a whistle form Stella. Blaine smiled and sat down next to his sister as the last boy went up to the microphone.

"Hi," The boy said in a thick Irish accent, "I'm Damian McGinty, And I would like to sing the song "Jessie's Girl." There was a snigger in the back row from Rachel, she was leaning against Finn and that song brought back memories from their first year in glee club. Damian ignored it and began to sing.

Kurt had to admit this boy was a great singer, possibly even better than Finn, but nowhere near as good himself. Kurt was listening respectfully until he heard the boy sing the chorus, He saw Stella lean over to Blaine by the piano and whisper, "Did he just say he wished he was Jesse's Girl, I thought the lyrics were "I wish I had Jesse's Girl."

Kurt watched as everyone noticed the boys slip up, but the boy didn't seem to notice, he was to into the song. Kurt liked this about him; he didn't let people's comments bother him. When the boy finished he got a few claps, thoroughly confused, he went to take his seat next to Stella. Mr. Shue got up from his seat and turned to the glee club members, "Alright guys, we'll go one by one and people can make comments based on whether or not the person should be allowed in Glee club, Up first, Stella."

Stella smiled sweetly at everyone and tossed her blue hair behind her, she walked to the center of the room, waiting to hear everyone's comments on her amazing performance. The first person to raise their hand was a pink haired girl in the front row; Stella had to admit this girl had style. She was dressed in a black leather skirt, a simple black top, fishnets and combat boots.

" I thought Stella was amazing. I would also like to ask her a question," She turned to Stella who was beaming proudly, " Where in the world do you get your hair dye? I can't see your roots at all."

Stella smiled and pulled off her blue wig, letting her dark brown curls fall on her shoulders, "I wear a different color wig every day. My parents wouldn't let me actually dye my hair, so we settled on wigs. On the bright side, now I don't have to worry about the harsh chemicals of dye destroying my hair in case I ever want to wear it natural."

The pink haired girl smiled, "I vote her in." she said, as she tied her short pink hair in a ponytail.

Mr. Shue nodded, "Thank you Quinn, Does everyone agree?" he asked, he question was answered with a few mumbles of yes and a couple of head bobs. "Alright then Stella, Welcome to New Directions!" Stella smiled showing all her teeth and went to sit next to Quinn, while fixing her wig. "Alright Guys, Up next Blaine? What did you guys think?"

"HE'S A SPY!" yelled a short brown haired girl from the back. Blaine rolled his eyes at this, So did Kurt, "Shut Up Rachel, Blaine isn't a spy! He was amazing, We all know he's amazing, I vote him in!" his comment was met with a applause which Mr. Shue took as a yes. As Blaine went to go take his seat next to Kurt, Damian stood up and walked over to Mr. Shue.

"And what about me?" he asked, in his thick Irish accent. Stella's hand shot in the air immediately,

"I don't know if my vote counts, cause I just got in here, but I thought Damian was amazing." She got a ton of head bobs in agreement.

"Well, In that case, welcome to the club Damian!" Mr. Shue said, clapping him on the back as he went to take his seat. "Okay guys," Mr., Shue said, "Sectionals!"

**Author's note: Is it really that obvious who I want to win the glee project? Not at all? Okay good! Haha, Yes I want Damian to win SO bad. Tell me if you want me to work anyone one else into the story. And about Quinn's pink hair and new look,*Spoiler Alert* YES THAT IS ACTUALLY GOING TO HAPPEN! I was shocked too, I don't really understand why, but hey, It'll make for a great storyline! Anyway, Favorite and Review! They make me happy!**


	2. Duets

Stella smiled into her mirror that hung on her wall. She walked into her closet to pick her wig for the day. She frowned, tapping her finger on her chin, she eventually decided on a chin length purple one. She quickly bobby-pinned her wig on and shot the mirror another breath-taking smile and left the room.

Across the hall, her older brother was on the phone with his boyfriend Kurt.

"Kurt, I really wished you hadn't of taken my hair gel, now I have to wear my hair curly. It looks awful, I just know Stella is going to comment on it." Blaine said flopping back on his bed.

Kurt laughed into the phone, "Oh trust me Blaine, She won't tease you. But if she does I suggest not teasing her back, she gave that jock a black eye yesterday just for slushing you."

"Yeah, Stella certainly is one tough cookie. I've got to go finish getting ready. I'll pick you up around 7:45 okay?"

"Okay, see you then, curly cue." Kurt replied and the line went dead. Blaine got up from his bed and looked in the mirror; He was wearing black skinny jeans and red and black shirt. Blaine had to admit it was odd not wearing the warbler's uniform to school every day, but he would get used to it. Blaine grabbed his bag from beside his bed and rushed downstairs to eat before leaving.

He was greeted by Stella, throwing a jug of milk at him, he caught it but only just, "You better be lucky I caught that." He warned, "Where's mom?" he asked, sitting at the counter.

Stella looked up from her bowl of cereal, "She left for work fifteen minutes ago. And she said you have to drive me to school because she doesn't want me getting into trouble on the bus." She rolled her eyes at the last part.

Blaine sighed, "Fine, But we've got to pick up Kurt too, So you get the backseat."

Stella snickered at the mention of Kurt's name, "You guys aren't gonna make out or stuff, are you? "

Blaine snorted, "Yes, Stella we are going to make out very passionately in front of my kid sister."

Stella raised her hands in the air, "Hey I was just asking. I can always call Quinn and have her drive me. Bu- WAIT!" Stella shouted, "Does that mean you make out passionately when I'm NOT around? Because I'm pretty sure mom has a rule about keeping the door open when you two are in your room and I'm one hundred percent positive that Mr. Hummel has that rule too."

Blaine rolled his eyes and went to wash his bowl out and brush his teeth. Stella did the same thing and walked out on the porch to get her shoes.

"COME ON BLAINE! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" she yelled getting into the car.

Blaine checked his watch, Stella was right, He told Kurt he would be at his house at 7:45 and it was now 7:40. He rushed out and started the car, speeding to Kurt's house.

"Holy Cow! Blaine slow down, I still have a life to live you know!" Stella cried from the backseat. When they had finally stopped at Kurt's house, It was 7:48. Stella unbuckled and slapped her brother across the face, "That is for almost killing me." She said, plopping down on her seat just as Kurt slid into the seat next to Blaine.

"Blaine, Your face is all red…What hap-"but then he saw Stella and understood, "Did she slap you?" he asked. Blaine just nodded, he face still stung from her slap. Stella smiled sweetly and scooted up closer to Kurt,

"Hey Kurt do you and my brother have mad make-out sessions in your room, his room, or his car?" she asked, sweetly.

Blaine's eyes widened, and he shot Stella a venomous glare, and then looked at Kurt, "I am so sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Stella rolled her eyes and flopped back in her seat.

XxXx

**That Afternoon, Glee Club**

Stella sat in the back and watched as the glee members walked in one by one. Quinn came and sat next to her, they had talked for a while, but now Stella's attention was on the new boy. He was sitting right next to her, which was good and bad, Good because she could talk to him if she wanted to and bad because it was ten times easier for him to catch her staring. Mr. Shue walked in the room a smile on his face like always; He announced that they were going to be bringing back to duets completion. Stella having no idea what he meant listened carefully, not missing a word. It seemed as if a duet completion was when two people paired up and sang as duet together and then the club would vote for the winner. Stella knew right away who she wanted to partner with, and from the way he was looking at her, it seemed like he wanted to partner with her as well.

Across the room, Kurt and Blaine were already discussing what song to sing. They just couldn't seem to decide on one. They decided to talk about later at Kurt's.

XxXx

**After Glee Club, By Stella's Locker.**

Damian was extremely nervous, what if Stella said no? He shook that thought out of his mind, Of course she would say yes. After the way she was looking at him in glee club today why would she say no? Damian sighed and decided to go for it. Stella was looking in the mirror applying dark purple lipstick. She stopped and looked up at Damian as he approached, "Yes?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Damian took a deep breath and looked into the shorter girls huge blue eyes, "Stella… I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the duet thing in Glee club…" He smiled sheepishly. He watched as Stella's mouth turned into a huge grin. She reached in her locker and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I would love to be your partner, Here's my number," she placed it in his hand, "Call me when you want to rehearse. Do you have any idea on what song we should sing?" she asked, running a hand through her purple hair.

Damian smiled, "Would it be terribly corny, if I suggested the song "Can I have this dance?" from High School Musical?" he asked, laughing.

Stella's face brightened, "No, Not at all! I love High School Musical." She blushed, "But if you tell anyone, I'll slap you silly."

Damian laughed, " I won't…So High School Musical?" he asked.

"High School Musical." Stella said, nodding and closing her locker door and walking off.

XxXx

**That Afternoon, Kurt's House**

"How about Lucky?" Blaine suggested, dumping his bag by the door and sitting up against the wall.

Kurt shook his head sitting on his bed, "Quinn and Sam sang that last year."

Blaine thought for a moment, "How about Animal? The New Directions didn't see us perform that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing that song again, No way."

Blaine sighed and pulled his IPod out of bag, "How about 'Set Fire to the Third bar' It's a pretty song. You would have to sing the female part though."

Kurt thought about it, "Isn't that the song from the movie, 'Dear John'?" he asked. Blaine nodded, "That could work…" he mused.

"Let's start practicing!" Blaine said, tackling Kurt.

XxXx

**Stella's Bedroom, That Night**

Stella was sitting on the edge of her bed, working on homework, when her phone went off…

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

Stella rushed over to her phone and answered it, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi is this Stella Anderson?" A deep voice asked.

I smiled, recognizing the voice to be Damian, "No, This is Pizza barn." She said in an extremely low voice.

"Oh-" he stammered, "I must have th-" But Stella cut him off,

"I'm just kidding Damian! It's Me, Stella Logan Anderson." She said, laughing.

"Your middle name is Logan?" he asked, amused.

"It's so not my fault that my dad got to choose my middle name." she said, frowning. "Anyway, why are you calling so late? It's nearly 11; I'm only up because I'm waiting for Blaine to come."

Now it was Damian's turn to frown, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to the time zone yet. I was just calling to see if you were free tomorrow, we could work on our duet for Glee."

Stella nodded to herself, "That works, Want to come over here after school?" she asked.

"Sure, See you tomorrow." He said, hanging up the phone. Stella smiled and put her phone on the table next to her bed. She pulled her wig off and got ready for bed. She was about to turn her light off when she heard the door opening downstairs. She rushed down the stairs to see her brother, drinking a glass of milk.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She whispered-screeched, slapping him.

"Ow! Stella you really need to work on your temper." He was going to say more about her temper but was silenced by Stella's glare.

"Where were you, and if you don't tell me, I swear I will come into your room in the middle of the night a shave off one of your eyebrows!" Stella demanded.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Fine, I was out with Kurt. Where's mom?" He asked.

"She's asleep, When she came home she asked me where you were, Your lucky I covered for you! I told her you were asleep up in your room. She wanted to go in there and ask how your first day was and I told her that wasn't a good idea because you looked too exhausted." Stella explained, crossing her arms, "Now what were you doing with Kurt?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"We were practicing for Glee club." Blaine said, impatiently.

"Blaine you went over there at 3pm, it is now 11pm. Your good at math, you know it doesn't take that long to practice a duet!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch. "I swear sometimes Stella, having you as a sister is like having a second mom."

Stella frowned sticking her tongue out at him, she headed back upstairs but not before kicking Blaine super hard in the shins.

**Author's note: YAY! I love all the alerts I've gotten! I love love love writing this story because I LOVE writing Stella's character. She's like a sweet bad girl. I know I don't have a lot of Klaine in here, but there will be! Also, I'm pairing Damian with Stella because I don't think there is really anyone in the glee club who would work with Him, plus I enjoy imagining that I'm Stella and I get to do a duet with him, Cuz he's almost as Dreamy as Darren Criss! **


	3. Duet Date

**XxXx**

**Stella's bedroom, the next Day**

"Stella Logan Anderson, You keep that door open!" Ms. Anderson called up the stairs after her daughter and Damian.

"Whatever, Mom!" she yelled back rolling her eyes.

"I'm Serious!" She said, shaking her finger.

Stella laughed and pulled Damian into her room leaving the door open. She turned to smile at him, Today she was wearing a hot pink wig that went down to the small of her back. Damian loved this about her, that she was always expressing herself through color. She smiled and grabbed her iPod off the table.

"Ready to practice?" she asked, smiling.

Damian shook his head, "Actually, I was hoping we could talk for a little bit."

Stella shrugged "Sure, Let me close the door first." she snuck over to her door and closed it quietly, and then she went to her iPod dock and turned on the song they were planning to sing for the assignment. She plopped down on her computer seat and looked a Damian, "Watcha wanna talk about?" She asked.

"How long have you lived in Lima?" he asked her.

"Like 3 weeks. I used to live in Westernville, and went to some boarding school up there that I hated. But then my parents got a divorce and my mom moved Blaine and me down here. Blaine already knew the area, so he's been showing us around. I mean I was born in England, We moved to Westernville when I was five years old. I forgot why though, I think it had something to do with my dad's job, What about you? How long have you been in Ohio?"

" Just about two weeks, My dad moved us from Ireland, He had recently gotten laid off and he found a job up here so we up and moved." He told me.

"Do you miss Ireland?" she asked, moving over to where Damian was sitting.

He nodded, "Of course I miss Ireland, It's my home, Do you miss England?" he asked.

Stella shook her head, "Not really, I was only five when we moved. Although, I do remember being really pissed at the time, cause I had like a musical I wanted to audition for but we moved like the day before the day I was supposed too."

Damian laughed, "Wow, You sure like theatre."

Stella nodded, "Of course I do, My older brother is gay, I've been involved in his little theatre productions since before I could walk." That made Damian crack up, he was laughing so hard that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps up the stairs.

"OMG, Stella has a boy over and she didn't keep the door open, MOMM!" Blaine yelled, when he opened the door and saw Damian.

"BLAINE WILLIAM ANDERSON!" Stella cried, running out after her brother, "You wait right here." She said, sticking her head back through the door to talk to Damian, and then running down the stairs after her brother.

"Mom! Mom! Stella has a guy in her room and the door was closed!" Blaine told their mother.

"Stella! I told you too keep the door open!" My mom said, sending her a motherly glace.

"Tattletale!" Stella cried, slapping her brother's arm, "Oh by the way mom, last night when I said Blaine was sleeping he was out with Kurt, Until Eleven!"

"Who's the tattletale now?" Blaine asked, frowning at his sister.

"Don't be a baby Blaine. Now get that look off your face before I knock it completely off!" Stella threatened, raising her fist.

"Stella!" Her mom chastened, "Do not threaten your brother, I'm sorry but I think you're going to need to send your friend home." Stella rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs and back to her room.

"I'm sorry Damian, but my mom says you have to leave." Stella said frowning.

Damian shrugged, "it's alright, we can practice tomorrow, my house."

"It's a Date." She said, smiling. Damian's heart soared when he heard he say that. It was amazing how much he liked Stella in the short time he knew her.

XxXx

**The Upstairs of the Anderson house hold, the same night**

"Ugh! Blaine, You ruin everything!" Stella shouted at her brother. After Damian had left, their mother had locked them in Stella's room to work out their differences.

"What? You were breaking the rules!" Blaine said, crossing his arms. Stella glared at him,

"You idiot! What do you think we were doing? We were just talking! And you had to tattle? You know how many times in the past WEEK, I've walked past your room and heard noises that are not talking? A lot! And you walk past my room, once, and hear us TALKING and you tell? You are such an idiot! She said, hitting her brother in the arm.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'm just the protective older brother… And will you please stop hitting me? People are going to think mom beats me."

Stella sighed, "Fine! But If you do that again I will kill you. I really like Damian, And I don't want you to mess it up."

Blaine smiled, "he is cute, isn't he?" he asked.

Stella laughed, "Yes, he is, But he's mine. No touchie, you've got your own cutie pie, Or should I say Kurtie Pie." She shout her brother a sideways glance. His face was as red as a tomato.

"You heard that?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Of course I did Blainey boo!" Stella said, teasing her older brother.

Blaine put his head in his hands, "I think I prefer curly cue."

Stella smiled evilly, "Nope, I think I like Blainey Boo more."

"Your evil." He said, laughing.

"Yes, I am!" Stella giggled, getting up to choose her wig for the next day.

**Authors Note: So I'm on a role. I Love writing this story. Blaine and Stella's fights are so fun to write. I also really like writing my Steian, Which is my couple name for Stella and Damian. Reviews make me happy, their like gasoline, they make me write faster!**


	4. Dance with Me

**XxXx**

**Glee Club**

"Quinn, do you know who your pairing up with for the duets competition?" Stella asked, her pink haired friend.

Quinn shrugged, "I might pair up with Artie, He's the only one left without a partner. But knowing him he would want to do some cheesy rap song. And I am not doing that…ever."

Stella laughed, "You could always do a duet by yourself. Kurt was telling us about his duet with himself on the car ride this morning. You could do a duet with the naughty side of Quinn and then the Angelic side of Quinn."

"And what song would I sing?" she asked, think the idea over.

"How about 'Super Bass'? You could even pair up with Artie on that one, He could do the rap and you could do the singing. Or you could do both with lie naughty and nice Quinn." Stella suggested.

"I like that idea." Quinn said, tapping her chin. "Thanks Stells!" She smiled, giving Stella a high five. "So…" she started, "Who are you doing your duet with?" she asked.

Stella smiled and pointed to the boy who had just entered the room, "That Irish Hottie." She waved and Damian came and sat next to her,

"What's up England?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing Much Ireland, Just talking to Quinn about her duet."

"Did you tell her ours?' He asked

She shook her head "Nope, it's a secret.

XxXx

**Still Glee Club**

Kurt skipped into the choir room, hand in hand with is boyfriend. They had decided to perform their duet today. They had practiced for the better part of yesterday and the day before. They went and sat in the front row, waiting for Mr. Shue to come in.

"Hey Guys, How's everyone doing?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm doing wonderful!" Stella responded, then noticed no one else had responded, she blushed a fiery red that matched the color of the wig she was wearing today. "Well he asked!" Stella said, trying to defend herself.

Santana rolled her eyes, "No one ever responds to his questions,rainbow."

Stella glared at her, "Don't mess with me, Or I'll make that pretty little face of yours not so pretty. "

"Whoa," Mr. Shue said, butting in, "let's take it down a few notches. Now is there anyone who's ready to perform their solo?"

"Us! Us!" Kurt cried, running up to the front of the room, Blaine at his feet. "Were going to sing the song 'Set Fire to the Third Bar." By Snow Patrol."

They began their song, and it truly was amazing. Stella wondered how anyone would be able to top that. He frowned at Damian, He just smiled and shook his head. Stella shrugged and clapped for her brother.

"Good Job you two!" Mr. Shue said, clapping Blaine on the back. "That certainly is going to be hard to measure up too!"

Mr. Shue then went to his office to do paperwork, leaving the class to talk. I smiled at Damian, "So were practicing at your house today right? You won't have any annoying sibling running in and complaining about me being there?" she said the last part particularly loud, so Blaine would hear from his spot in the front row.

"You were breaking the rules!"Blaine called, from the front row.

"Oh Shut up Blainey Boo." Stella said, back causing both Blaine and Kurt's faces to turn tomato red.

"Burn!" Artie yelled from beside Quinn, reaching over for a high five. Stella looked at him and shook her head no. His face turned red and he put his hands back in his lap. This caused Quinn to crack up. Soon everyone was laughing, well except for Kurt and Blaine.

"Guys, Stop laughing, His name's not Blainey Boo." Kurt said, trying to defend his boyfriend.

"Does that mean yours isn't Kurtie Pie?" Stella taunted, causing the whole class to break out in laughter. The laughter was soon cut off by the bell signaling the end of the school day. Stella got out of her seat and went to gather her things before heading to Damian's. On her way to her locker she decided to treat herself to a nice grape slushie. On the way back from the slushie machine, She was hit by a load of colored ice. She gasped and wiped the artificial coloring out of eyes and glared at the boy who threw it,

"That's for giving Kyle a black eye!" He yelled, high fiving his buddies.

Stella smiled and licked her lips, They had thrown a cherry slushie at her, one of her least favorites, She grinned as an idea came in her head. " Wow! How did you know cherry was my favorite? It's so yummy, but you know what I think it ten times better than cherry? Grape." She said, dumping her grape slushie on the boys head. The boys stood, speechless, their mouths wide open. "Now if you ever slushie me again, I will make sure you get slushie in places no one wants slushies in, got it?" The boys, still speechless, just nodded their heads, "Good. Have a nice day." She smiled and turned on heel to walk off. She walked to the entrance of the school to meet Damian.

"Why are you covered in cherry slushie?" He asked, brushing a chunk of red ice off her shoulder.

"Long story, Just say that you have a pair of sweats can put on when we get to your house." She said looking at her ruined white skirt.

He chuckled, nodding. "Come on, let's go." He said, leading her to his car. When Stella was getting in the car she saw Blaine slide in the driver's seat of his car, but not before he mouthed the words,

"Follow the rules!"

XxXx

**Damian's Room, Later that Afternoon**

"Where are your parents?" Stella asked, sitting on his bed.

"Mom's out with friends from high school and Dad's at work." Damian told her, hooking up his IPod.

"So were here by ourselves?" Stella asked, flipping her hair behind her.

Damian nodded throwing her a pair of sweatpants, "These might be a little big, you can go in the closet to change." He gestured to his big closet.

Moments later, Stella came out in his sweatpants and had her red wig in one hand, "Can I just leave this off? It's getting itchy from the slushie." Damian nodded and Stella threw her wig and ruined skirt in her bag. "So, " She said turning back to Damian, " I had an idea about the song, and I wanted to run it by you." Stella looked at Damian for a reaction, when he gestured for her to continue, she got up and grabbed his hand. "I was thinking since the song is about a couples first waltz we should waltz during the song."

Damian chucked, "I love that idea, But I must warn you I'm an awful dancer."

Stella smiled, pulling him up from the bed, "It's okay, Just follow my lead." She then turned on the music and they began to dance. Stella was smiling right away, it had been awhile since she had danced with anyone other than her father or Blaine and for someone who said they were terrible at dancing, was pretty good. She laughed as she did a twirl, feeling her brown curls spin around her. The song ended with Damian dipping her to the floor. Their faces were inches apart, and without warning, Damian kissed her. When Stella broke away, she had a huge smile on her face. Damian's face practically mirrored hers. She spun out of the dip, the smile never leaving her face.

"That-That was unexpected." She said, laughing and pushing a curl behind her ear. "But I liked it."

Damian laughed too, "I liked it too. I like you." He told her, playing with one of her curls.

"I like you too." Stella said, smiling.

Damian flopped down on his bed, and patted the space next to him, "Since we both like each other, Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Stella sat down next to him, "Not so fast Ireland, Your gonna have to take me to dinner first." she told him, tapping his nose.

He got up and grabbed his jacket and car keys off the table, "Come on." He said, pulling her out of his room.

"Where are we going?" Stella asked, confused.

"I'm taking you to Breadstix." He said simply.

**XxXx**

**Blaine's Room, The Same Afternoon**

"We rocked that!" Blaine cried, high fiving Kurt.

"Heck yeah we did!" Kurt said, laughing. "I would like to see anyone try and top that!"

Blaine laughed, "The only people who could possibly top that would be Finn and Rachel."

Kurt shook his head, "No way, I heard them rehearsing yesterday, We were ten times better."

"Oh yeah!" Blaine said, doing a fist pump, "We be going to breadstix!"

**Authors note: So I won't be able to update a lot until Sunday, Im leaving to go on a trip tomorrow, However I will try and update as much as I can in today! Thank you fot all the positive reviews!**


	5. Lilly

XxXx

**McKinley Hallways, Right before Glee club**

Damian and Stella's first date had gone amazing and they finally were official. They were walking hand in hand down the halls, when a girl with purple hair and piercing green eyes bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, smiling slightly. "I just moved here and I'm trying to find my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" Damian asked.

"Santana Lopez." She said, running a hand through her purple hair, " Do you know her?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah, We know her. She's probably in Glee club now. We're in it to, cept were running a little late. I'm Stella Anderson by the way and this is my boyfriend Damian McGinty."

"Lilly Lopez." The girl said smiling, "Can you show me where the glee club thing is? I would find it myself, but I have no clue where it and Santana's my ride home." She blushed.

"It's fine, come on, I'll show you the way." Stella said smiling at Lilly and dragging her behind her to the choir room. "Satan! I mean Santana! I brought you a friend!" Stella called dragging the girl in behind her, Damian staggered in behind taking a seat in the front row.

"Lilly! I thought your mom was going to take you home!" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "No, Aunt Talia told you this morning you were going to have to drive me home from school since I can't use my mom's car, because she needs it for work. " Lilly smirked and sat down on a chair off to the side. Stella smiled sweetly at Santana and went to take her seat between Quinn and Damian. Mr. Shue walked in moments later, a smile on his face like always. When he spotted Lilly he smiled again.

"Hi" he said, "Are you here to audition?" He asked.

Lilly shrugged, "I might as well, I mean I'm going to have to wait for Santana either way."

"Okay…" Mr. Shue said, confused, "What are you going to sing?"

"Blow by Ke$ha." She said, grabbing the mike and beginning her song. Rachel had to admit, Lilly was good, Nowhere near as good as her, but her voice would sound good in the background. She smiled to herself, thinking about her future solo's.

Lilly finished her song, to a generous amount of applause. Mr. Shue smiled and gestured for her to take a seat.

During the class that day the talked about sectionals, It wasn't till the end did he bring up the duets. "Is there anyone who would like to do their duet today?" he asked.

Stella raised her hand, dragging Damian to the front of the class room. She took the microphone and smiled at everyone. "Were going to sing, "Can I have this Dance?" from High school musical 3." She told everyone.

Santana snorted, "High School Musical? That is so pre-k."

Stella shot her a venomous glare "Santana what did I say about the remarks?" she reminded the cheerio, and she signaled the piano player to begin playing. Stella took a deep breath and began singing…

"_Take my hand, take a breath  
>Pull me close and take one step<br>Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
>And let the music be your guide."<em>

She smiled and pulled Damian into the waltz, they both began to sing together, smiles on their faces,

_"Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
>We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next"<em>

Stella did a twirl and both of them launched into the chorus,

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
>It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do<br>And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
>So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)<br>Can I have this dance?"_

Stella turned to see her brother's dumbfound face, _'We Must be good!'_ She thought and waved to her brother and Damian launched into his part.

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
>And every turn will be safe with me<br>Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
>You know I'll catch you through it all"<em>

Damian turned to spun Stella one more time before they both finished off the song. They got a standing ovation, even Lilly clapped. Stella smiled and ruffled her brothers hair, "We just owned you , Blainey Boo!"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at her, "We were ten times better than you!"

Stella smirked, "Then why is your boyfriend crying?" She pointed to Kurt,laughing.

"I'm not crying!"He defended, "I J-just got something in my eye!"

"Sure!" Stella said, nodding her head, "It's alright to cry, I know I was amazing."

Damian looked offended, "And I wasn't?" he asked frowning.

"Of course you were. Amazing dance skills by the way." Stella laughed ,complimenting him.

"Thanks." He said, laughing and pulling her back to their seats.

**Author's Note: Okay, Not my longest chapter but hey, I liked it! And Lilly is a character on of my readers requested so if you want a character in here, message me, and I'll consider it!**


	6. OH MY GOD!

**xXxX**

**Anderson Hallway, 3 days later.**

"Blaine!" Stella said, knocking on her brother's door, the door opened and Stella walked into her brother's room, her back turned to his bed. "I have this thing on the internet I want to show you. When I was hanging out with Lilly she showed it to me." She turned and screamed when she saw what was going on her brother's bed.

"Oh God, Stella!" Blaine cried, sitting up.

Stella shut her eyes, "Just stop making out and put a shirt on. I'll give you thirty seconds." Thirty second later, Both Blaine and Kurt had their shirts on and were red faced.

Stella opened her eyes, "I won't tell mom about this if you don't bug me and Damian tomorrow when he comes over, agreed?" Blaine nodded and she opened her laptop, on the screen was "A Very Potter Musical Part One." She pressed play and the opening number began, revealing a curly haired boy sitting on a suitcase.

"HOLY COW, ITS BLAINE!" Kurt yelled.

Stella paused it, "I know! That what I said! But then I went and looked it up and it turns out that's Darren Criss, The same dude who wrote the song you sang for your audition song!"

"No way! That's the dude who wrote that song?" Blaine asked.

Stella nodded, hitting the play button. The three of them sat watching the musical. Blaine, being the huge Harry Potter fan he was, thought the people had done a great job. He laughed, he jumped and sang along.

"How do you know the words?" Stella asked, while Draco and Ron were singing 'Granger Danger.'

Blaine shot his little sister a look, "Stella, Please, I'm the biggest Harry Potter fan in the world, You can't believe that I haven't ever seen it before. I just didn't know he was the guy that wrote 'Not Alone.'"

"Oh," Stella said, disappointed.

Kurt smiled and patted me on the back, "Well I haven't seen it yet. Thanks, Cause I think I developed a crush on Darren Criss."

"HEY!" Blaine said, frowning.

"Sorry, Blaine, But look at his curls!" Kurt reasoned.

"I Have curls!" Blaine said.

"But yours aren't as long and amazing as his." Stella said, patting her brother on the back, "But on the bright side, you're like ten times cooler than him, He just sits in his room doing covers of Disney songs, I mean who does that?" Stella told her brother.

Kurt made a face, "Okay, Your officially my crush again Blaine."

"Yay!" Blaine cheered, tackling Kurt.

Stella made a disgusted face, "Okay, I'll leave you two alone now." And she left the room.

XxXx

**The Next morning, On the way to school**

"Thanks for driving me in, Quinn." Stella said, sliding into the passenger seat of her friend's car.

"No Problem, But just out of curiosity, Why couldn't Blaine drive you in today?" She asked, starting her car.

"Today was like the one year anniversary of the day they met and I do NOT want to be in the car with that. I already walked in on them making out last night. I Would've had Damian take me in but he's sick and I don't want to have to ride with Santana, as much as I love Lilly, I don't think I can deal with Santana." Stella told her friend.

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, Santana can be hard to deal with."

Stella nodded and changed the subject, " How's it going with Super Bass?"

Quinn's eyes glowed as she explained her costume and all the times she'd practiced, "I am so ready, I doubt it will be as good as yours, or your brother's, But I hope it'll be on up there."

Stella smiled at her friend, "I'm sure it will be amazing!"

**Author's Note: So, SUPER short chapter, but I thought I would update once more before I leave for 3 days, on the bright side when I come back your will most likely get over loaded with chapters! So YAY for that! I will try to update when I'm gone but no promises! And for the person who said I have bad grammar, I'm sorry I'm aware but I really have no clue how to fix it so, I'm sorry, you're going to have to bear with my terrible grammar.**


	7. A Dirty Bet

**XxXx**

**3 weeks Later**

Stella frowned, when she read the assignment on the board. She wasn't in the mood to perform after losing the duet contest to Santana and Brittany. She especially didn't want to do it after seeing the look on her brother's face. The assignment said "Rebellious" She had no clue how she would find a song that fit that, but she shrugged and took her seat anyway. Blaine moved away from Kurt and came to sit by her; He had a smug grin on his face and Stella knew why. After Stella had walked in on Kurt and Blaine, She had made a bet with Blaine, the deal was that if Kurt would kiss Blaine in front of Stella, Blaine would get to choose the song Stella sang in front of the class for the next assignment they were given in Glee Club and vice versa. Unfortunately Kurt kissed Blaine good morning the next day and Stella was stuck with doing a song of her brothers choosing.

Stella rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, "What have you got the song I'm going to sing chosen already?" She asked, moving her pink hair away from her face.

Blaine nodded, a devious look on his face, "You, My wonderful little sister, are going to sing the song 'Do it like a dude.' By Jessie Jay." He smiled, waiting for her reaction.

Stella's eyes widened, thinking of singing that song in front of her friends, in front of Damian. "No! No way am I singing that! How is that even Rebellious?" Stella asked her brother.

"Your rebelling against your good girl side." He replyed simply.

"You know if mom ever saw me sing that she would murder me alive, do you really want me to die at 16?" She asked her brother, her eyebrows rising.

"Who's going to show mom?" Blaine asked, getting up and moving back to his seat next to Kurt.

Stella frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, She was angry, especially since she had the perfect song for Blaine to sing if SHE had one the bet. She let out a sigh and sunk back in her seat. Damian entered the room, and Stella watched as his eyebrows went crazy when he saw the assignment. He came and sat down next to Stella and elbowed her in the ribs, "Why would Mr. Shue make us do something like that?" he asked her.

Stella shrugged, "I wish he had chosen something different like "Silly Songs" at least then I would get killed by my mother." Damian raised an eyebrow, about to say something but was interrupted by a tall blonde lady entering the room.

"Hola Classe!" She cried, smiling at the group.

"Ms. Holiday! Your back!" Kurt cried, clapping his hands.

"Wait," Stella said, putting her hands in front of her, "Where's Mr. Shue?" She asked.

"Mr. Shue is sick with the flu, He wont be back till next week, so until then, I'm in charge of glee club!" she announced, "I heard a few of you talking at lunch about how you want people to see a different side of you so I decided on 'Rebellious' for our assignment this week."

Stella groaned, putting her head in her hands, Ms. Holiday ignored her and began talking to other students in the glee club. Damian put a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter England? Why would your mother kill you?" he asked.

Stella looked up at him, "I lost a bet with Blaine and now I have to sing 'Do it Like a Dude' in front of the class."

Damian shrugged, "So?'

"Damian! Have you heard that song? I would get skinned alive if my mom saw me singing that! And if she showed my dad, I would be sent off to a convent!"

Damian chuckled, "Well, If you're so worried about singing a dirty song, what if I sang a dirty song as well?"

Stella's face brightened a bit, "Like what?"

"How about I sing 'Hot Mess' By Cobra Starship?" He suggested, smiling slightly, "Though I would be skinned alive too if my parents saw me sing it."

"AHH! Damian you Rule!" Stella cried, tackling her boyfriend.

**Author's Note: So, Im back! I hope you like the chapter! I'm going to updating again soon cuz I totally figured out what I was going to do while I was gone! Though its going to get a tad dark soon, so the rating will go up. **


	8. Were Not Going to Take it Anymore

**XxXx**

**Glee Club, 3 days later**

Today was the day that both Damian and Stella were going to perform their numbers. Damian decided to go first, He got the group hopping with his amazing take on 'Hot mess." Stella even more nervous than before, pulled on her Dad's baseball cap and walked up to the front of the room. She smiled nervously at Damian, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to sing 'Do it like a Dude' by Jessie Jay. And please no one film this or talk about this ever again because if my mom hears about this or sees it or anything, I'm Dead, Okay." She signaled for Damian to start the music. She smiled slightly as she began singing, she began to get so into it that she didn't notice Santana pull out her cell phone and begin filming her. Stella finished the song, smiling slightly. She had fun performing it and her mom would never see it, What was she so worried about?

**XxXx**

**Damian's House, That Night**

"Damian, Come down stairs, I have to ask you a question." His mother called from her computer.

"Yes Mom?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Can you explain this to me?" She turned around her laptop, to show Damian and YouTube video called 'Stella Anderson's Cover of Do it Like a Dude.' Damian's jaw dropped, when he saw how many hits it had gotten and it got even worse when he read the comments. "Exactly, Damian, What type of person are you dating?" she asked, smoothing her short brown hair.

"Stella isn't normally like that! She lost a-" he started, but was interrupted by his mother.

"I don't care! I don't want you dating someone like that! You are to go break up with her right now!" She demanded, closing her laptop with a loud SNAP!

Damian sighed and trudged up to his room to call Stella.

**XxXx**

**Stella's Bedroom**

Stella went to grab her phone when it rang, "Hello?" She asked, slightly breathless.

"Hi." Said the familiar voice of Damian.

"What's up?" she said, flopping on her bed.

"Stella, It isn't working out between us, I'm sorry, but I think we need to break up." Damian replied in a monotone voice.

"Wait, What?" Stella stuttered, confused.

"I'm Sorry." Was all he said, and he hung up the phone.

Stella barely had a moment to catch her breath before her phone rang again, She was going to ignore it but when she saw it was Lilly she decided to answer it, Maybe her friend could help her with her problem.

"Hey Lilly." Stella said, in a sad voice.

"Get on YouTube, NOW!" She commanded.

"Why?" Stella asked, forgetting about Damian for a second.

"Just do it! Click on the top watched today!" She said, breathless.

Stella shrugged and went to see what her friend was talking about, her jaw almost dropped when she saw what it was. She clicked on it and watched in horror as she saw herself sing the song she had recently performed in Glee Club.

"HOW DID THIS GET ON YOUTUBE?" Stella shrieked.

Lilly shrugged, "I have no clue, What's the username?"

Stella scrolled down, "It say SexyLatina."

Lilly scrolled up, when she spotted something in the right corner of her screen, "HEY! I'm in that account right now!"

"Lilly how could you?" Stella said, her voice trembling.

"I didn't, I'm using Satan's laptop." She answered, " Santana must of done it, Don't worry, I'll delete it now."

Stella watched as the video disappeared, it didn't make her feel better though, So many people had already seen it, by tomorrow she was going to be considered the school slut. "I've got to go Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow." She told her friend, fighting to keep her voice from trembling as she hung up the phone. She curled up on the bed, her life was over, everyone would hate her and she didn't even have Damian to help her though it. She lay sobbing on her bed, until she heard a knock on her door,

"C-come in!" She stuttered, wiping her eyes.

Blaine walked in a sheepish smile on his face, "I'm sorry about the video, " he noticed the tear tracks on her face and hugged her, "It's alright, Stells, I don't even think mom saw it!" he told her smiling.

"That's not it, Damian broke up with me." Stella told him tearing up again.

Blaine lifted her face with his index finger, "Well that's his loss, Do you want to go watch Twilight and you can complain about how they treat Bella like girls are fragile and can't do anything and I can rant about Edward was Cedric first? " he asked. Stella laughed, wiping her nose and nodding. Blaine smiled "I'll get the ice cream and peanut butter."

**XxXx**

**Later that night**

"Blaine, Stella are you awake?" called Ms. Anderson as she walked in to her house. Blaine walked over to her and shushed her,

"Stella's asleep on the couch." He pointed over to the couch where his little sister was asleep while Twilight:Eclipse was playing on the TV.

"You were watching Twilight?" his mom asked, "Who died?"

Blaine laughed quietly, "No one, Stella and her boyfriend just broke up. She went through 2 jars of peanut butter and one carton of ice cream. She started sobbing when Edward broke up with Bella in the forest, It was actually sort of sad."

Her mom shook her head, "I'll get my sweatpants for her to wear tomorrow. You work on moving her to her room."

**XxXx**

**The next morning**

Stella woke up feeling like crap. She slipped on her mom's black sweatpants and a simple black tank top. She was cold, so she put on her black and white checked hoodie and fastened her white wig on and headed downstairs. Blaine handed her a granola bar and moved her on to his car, "Come on Stella, Were going to be late to school."

That day when Stella was on her way to chemistry, Karofsky slushied her, laughing in her face, Stella fed up, kicked him in the balls. As he feel to the ground wincing in pain, Her Chemistry teacher, Mr. Wallace, lean her to the principal's office.

**XxXx**

**Principal's office**

"He slushied me! What else was I supposed to do?" Stella cried, from her seat.

"Tell a teacher?" He principal suggested.

"Like they would've done anything." Stella replied rolling her eyes.

Principal Figgins, realizing they weren't going to make any progress decided to get to the punishment, "Alright, Stella for the next two weeks your going to have to serve after school detentions and you're going to need to see Ms. Pillsbury for your anger problems." He told her.

Stella let out a sigh and headed to glee club. She entered to a standing applause, she smiled for the first time all day.

"Good job Stella! With you on our side, the jocks won't think twice about bullying us!" Artie said, clapping her on the back. Stella laughed and went to address something that had been bothering her all day She walked over to where Santana sat and slapped her straight across the face, the whole room went quiet almost instantly, so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"That was for posting that video of me!" Stella said, and then she turned to where Damian sat and slapped him across the face, "That was for that crap excuse you gave me last night. I hate you Damian, you don't deserve someone as awesome as me." Stella cried, she stormed out of the room, her head held high. She walked straight into the girls bathroom and lifted up the sleeve of her jacket. She looked at the scars left there, Stella had, had many boyfriends in the past, most of them didn't last very long, but each hurt all the same. Damian had been the worst so far, she pulled her razor out of her pocket and held her breath as the sharp medal collided with her skin. She watched as the blood ran down her arm. When she was done she quickly washed the gasp and covered it with her jacket, leaving the bathroom and heading to the detention she didn't deserve.

**Author's note: WHOA! Heavy stuff! I warned you it would get dark. And for those that say, Oh she's so weak, she has to have a boyfriend to survive, Im making Stella a self mutilator not because of Damian because of ALL the problems she has in her life, Damian, her parents, her brother, the teasing etc. Although, My favorite quote would have to be from Stella's mother, **

" **You were watching Twilight? Who died?" I laughed when I wrote that! :D**


	9. Your Baby SisterAlways

**XxXx**

**5 months later**

Minutes,hours,days,weeks, months passed on before anyone noticed Stella's problem. She had finally convinced her mother to let her die her hair black, people were beginning to get worried. She wasn't her normal bubbly self, more of a shell. She hardly talked to anyone other than Quinn and Lilly. It wasn't until glee club one day when things got really suspicious.

When Mr. Shue walked in the room, Stella raised her hand and forced a smile on her face, "Mr. Shue? May I perform a song for the class?" Mr. Shue confused to hear her talking nodded, allowing Stella to walk to the front of the class. "Hi, everyone." she started "I know for the past five months I haven't really interacted with any of you. I would like to dedicate this song to my best friends Quinn and Lilly and My amazing older brother, who I love with all my heart." She smiled, a tear running down her cheek. She signaled the piano player to begin playing and she took a deep breath and began her song. Everyone was shocked at the song choice. She had chosen to sing the song "If I Die Young." By The Band Perry. She finished and got a good amount of applause. She smiled and wiped another tear as she went to her seat.

**XxXx**

**The Car Ride Home**

Quinn had been waiting all day to ask Stella what was up with her song choice, She decided to tell Lilly and Stella she would drive them home, so she could get to the bottom of things. Both agreed and now they were sitting in Quinn's green punch buggy.

"Okay, Here's the reason I asked you to ride home with me, What the heck was up with that song in glee club?" Quinn demanded, lowering the volume.

"Yeah I was wondering about that!" Lilly said from the back seat, flipping her purple hair behind her.

Stella shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Stella Logan Anderson! Spill! I want to know what was up with that song!" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"If you must know, That was my good-bye note to my brother and you guys!" Stella cried.

"WHAT?" Quinn screeched, pulling the car over.

"I tired of faking my emotions, I want it over with." Stella told them.

"Wait, is she talking about what I think she is?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Yes! And I'm not allowing it. It'll kill Blaine if you do that." Quinn told her

"It's better for him, PLEASE don't tell him." Stella begged her friend.

"You're not doing it. End of story." Quinn said her voice cold.

"It's not up to you, I've known for months it would end this way." Stella told her simply.

"Don't do this, you don't need Damian!" Lilly pleaded.

"It isn't about Damian!" Stella exploded, "It's about the bullies, my parents, and the pressure to be perfect! Damian is only one small factor! As much as I love him, He doesn't love me back." She handed both girl a note, "Give those to Damian and Blaine when I'm gone. Quinn's yours is for Blaine and Lilly yours if for Damian. Now Quinn, Please drive me home, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Quinn sighed and started her car, pulling back on the road.

**XxXx**

**Kurt's bedroom**

"Hey Blaine, What was up with Stella's song choice today?" Kurt asked, from the computer.

Blaine shrugged from beside him, "I don't know, I did find it a little odd." He told him. "I'll just ask her about it when I get home. I'm sure it's no big deal." He was going to say something more, but was interrupted by the sound of his phone. He looked at the caller ID, It was Quinn. "Hello?" he asked.

"Blaine, Are you home?" She asked, impatient.

"No, I'm a Kurt's."

"Well you need to get home NOW!" She demanded.

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because your little sister is about to kill herself, you dunderhead!" Quinn screamed into the phone, But Blaine didn't hear the insult. He had dropped the phone and was already at his car. He sped home and rushed inside, Kurt at his heels.

"STELLA?" He cried, running up the stairs, banging on his sisters door. The door was blocked so he rammed into it, only to his sister's limp body. Kurt rushed in after him, breathless. He saw Stella and immediately dialed 911. As he blabbered away on the phone, Blaine was shaking his sister, She opened her arms faintly and saw her older brother.

"Dang you Quinn." She whispered, and fainted again.

**XxXx**

**Hospital**

Damian rushed into the hospital after hearing about Stella. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He ran into Lilly in the waiting room, he rushed over to her and looked into her piercing green eyes.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

She shook her head, a tear in her eye, "It doesn't look good, she lost a lot of blood, and her body clearly isn't in the best shape. According to the doctor she hadn't been eating."

Damian sat down in the chair next to her, "This is my entire fault." He moaned.

"She did ask me to give you this…" Lilly handed him a folded up note, "I didn't know what it meant at the time." She lied,

Damian nodded, opening the note, he sat reading it, tears in his eyes,

_Dear Damian, _

_Don't blame yourself. Please don't. I wish I could've told you in person. It isn't just about you. My life is overwhelming right now and I can't keep faking my emotions. Though you never told me why you decided to break up with me, but I know you must have had a good reason. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for it now, and remember me as the nice bubbly Stella. I still love you with all my heart and that will never, ever, change. Never forget me or I'll send my ghost self down and kick your Irish butt._

_~Stella_

Meanwhile in room 345, Blaine sat reading a similar note.

_Dear My Blainey Boo,_

_Don't flip out on me okay? You know I love you so much dude, it's just everything sucks right now, and you know it. Mom and Dad separating played a huge part in this, but if you tell them that I will send my ghost self down and kill you. I know you must think I'm the most selfish person ever_, _but you have to know I would never had left you like this if I didn't know you didn't have people to help you through this. When you and Kurt grown up and have little Klaine babies, I expect for your first born daughter to be name Stella Logan Anderson, or were gonna have some serious problems dude. I hope you never forget me, and for the love of god, get rid of the gel. I know for a fact your curly hair is liked by Kurt, Like a lot. _

_~ Your Baby Sister…Forever 3_

Blaine then lost it, He sat, one hand holding his boyfriends hand and the other, holding the hand of his beloved baby sister.

**XxXx**

**The Next Day**

"Blaine, Sweetie, You need to eat." Kurt said, nudging his boyfriend slightly.

"I'm not leaving till she wakes up." Blaine mumbled.

"Fine, I'll go get food for you." Kurt decided, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before leaving the room.

Minutes later, he heard the door open, "Kurt, I'm not hungry." He said, think the person who entered was Kurt back with their food.

"It's not Kurt." Said a deep voice from behind him, Blaine whirled around at the familiar voice, coming face to face with his father.

"Hi Dad." Blaine said, awkwardly.

"Is Stella okay?" He asked sitting in Kurt's seat.

"I-I don't know yet." Blaine answered, looking at his sister, willing her to wake up.

"Where's your mother?" he asked stiffly.

"She's at the front office, filling out papers." Blaine told him, still looking at his sister.

His father shook his head, "Well, Call me if there's any change, or if she wakes up." Blaine nodded and his father left the room. Seconds later, Kurt appeared carrying 2 grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Who was that?" he asked, handing Blaine a sandwich.

"My homophobic father." Blaine responded, rolling his eyes, "Trying to be a good father, by showing up, but we all know he doesn't care."

Kurt rubbed his back, "She's going to be okay Blaine, I know it."

**Author's note: AWW! I wanted to make this a sad chapter, I HOPE YOU CRIED! Anyway, so I made a preview for this chapter, sooo if you wanna watch it, here's the URL**

.com/watch?v=EJfQPxcGwRk

**I used Demi Lovato for Stella cause I had that clip, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Waking Up

**The Next Day**

Blaine hadn't moved from his spot next to Stella's bed. No matter how much Kurt begged him to pee, shower or eat, her refused too. It wasn't until they got another visitor did he leave her side. He heard a knock and turned to see a young Irish lad enter the room.

"Hi Blaine." Damian said awkwardly, "Can I um, Talk to Stella?"

"She can't hear you." Blaine said, coldly.

"But she can hear you?" Damian asked, shooting him a glare.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Sweetie, You should shower."

Blaine sighed, "Fine, I will take a ten minute shower, you have TEN minutes, Mr. Break my little sister's heart." He glared at Damian then went into the bathroom to shower. Kurt stood there awkwardly, he looked at Damian and smiled sheepishly and left the room.

Damian took Blaine's spot and grabbed Stella's hand, "Stella, There's so much I want to tell you. I never ever ever stopped loving you. I broke up with you because of my mother, she ordered me to because of that video Satan posted. I honestly didn't think anything about it, I thought you were sexy, but she didn't. It was a stupid reason, because if I should've explained my feelings. If you die I will never forgive myself, I will never forget you. I will always remember the beautiful girl who wore rainbow wigs to school, Who loved High School Musical and hated dancing." He chuckled.

Stella's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"STELLA!" Damian yelled. Blaine from his spot in the shower ran out, his hair still bubbly from the shampoo, He was in such a hurry that he forgot a towel.

"Stella?" He asked , running into the room.

"OH GOD BLAINE!" Stella yelled, covering her bandaged hands in front of her eyes, "Thanks for scaring me and Damian!" She winced and peaked through her fingers to see Damian's eyes closed as tight as possible. Kurt hearing the racket, walking into the room and burst out laughing.

"Uh, Honey, You forgot a towel." He laughed.

"Oh, Damn." Blaine said, his cheeks reddening.

"No, get back in the shower and stop showing everyone your sexy butt." Kurt said, gesturing him back in the bathroom.

Stella waited for the sound of running water before she opened her eyes, "We most likely wont be seeing Kurt or Blaine for a little bit." She croaked, trying to get a laugh.

Damian smiled weakly, "So you heard my speech?"

"Every word." She coughed.

"Well, I sort of promised Quinn she could talk to you once I finished my speech…" he trailed off.

Stella sighed, "Fine, send her in, but first, I want a kiss, so I can know that god kept me in this world for a reason."

Damian chuckled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips; he smiled slightly and left the door open for the pink haired girl who was entering. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the girl she called her best friend.

"I'm mad at you." She said.

"You're mad at me?" Stella asked, "I should be mad at YOU! I told you not to tell Blaine!"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot, "I didn't tell Blaine…"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Lying is bad; you could go to hell for it!" Stella giggled.

"Ugh, Fine! I didn't want me best friend to die! So I had to do something!" she said, flopping back into her seat, but jumped at the sound of something falling the bathroom.

Stella waved her hand, "It's just Kurt and Blaine, I don't want to go in their to see what they broke and I doubt you want to either."

**XxXx**

**Later that Day**

The doctor had come to see Stella earlier, He proclaimed she was going to make a full recovery but would have to be in therapy for a little while until she sorted out her problems. Blaine, satisfied with that answer went to go get something to eat for the first time in days; Kurt went with him, trailing along behind me. He was in line to get lunch when he saw a familiar tall figure, standing off to the edge.

The figure approached, a smile forced on his face. "Blaine."

"Hi Dad, Say, I don't think you've met my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." He started his dad straight in the yes emphasizing the word boyfriend.

His father's smile grew more forced, "Hello, Kurt." He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hello." Kurt mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Yeah, Dad, That's Kurt, The LOVE of my life, the one who "Messed me Up," who "Ruined our family." Yeah, that's him, and guess what? I Love him with all my heart." He told his father, smirking. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips.

Blaine's father's face turned bright red and pulled them apart, "Don't do that In public!" he hissed.

"Why Dad? You walked out on us practically a year ago! You know what? You not even my dad anymore, So William, Will you please exit, because I'm sure that Stella feels the same way." Blaine exploded, Kurt putting a warning hand on his shoulder but Blaine ignored it.

His father's face turned bright red as he turned to exit, " I'll just stop by Stella and see if she feels the same way as her disgrace of a brother."

Kurt turned to Blaine when his father was out of the room, "How come I've never met that Blaine before? Cause DANG, He was he sexy."

Blaine laughed, "Just kiss me you dork."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"That's the ticket!"

**XxXx**

**Stella's Hospital room**

Stella had been talking to Damian for the past hour, It was the happiest she had been in the last 5 months. They heard a knock on the door and Blaine entered, a smile on his face.

"Are you fully clothed?" Stella teased.

"Nope, I left my boxers in your bathroom." He replied with a straight face.

"EWW!" Stella exploded, making a face.

Blaine laughed, "I was kidding! I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a moment."

Damian got up and kissed Stella on the cheek, "I'll go get us something to eat, See ya England."

Blaine sat across the room and ran a hand through his curls, "Did D-" he started but Stella cut him off,

"Yes, I told him that he wasn't my father anymore and he stopped being my father the moment he forgot my birthday." She said, "Now what else is on your mind?" she asked.

"I have an idea… You know how graduation is in like a month?" Blaine asked, and Stella nodded, listening. "And you know that me and Kurt are heading off to New York almost as soon as we get our diplomas? Well… Since New York has just passed a certain law there… And I kind o-" But Stella interrupted.

"YES! YES! YES! You have too! And I still want the little Klaine baby Named Stella Logan Anderson-Hummel!" Stella cried.

Blaine laughed, and went on explaining his plan.

**Whoa, how awesome was that? Not very? Okay, That's fine. Well, I just wanted to update because I haven't in forever, School started this week, so expect updates on the weekend and maybe if I'm super amazing I can update a few times in the week. So REVIEW! I don't know what you guys want me to do with this, and I never will UNLESS YOU REVIEW! So review, review, review! And GUESS WHAT? OUR BOY WON THE GLEE PROJECT! At first I was watchin it and they said Samuel won and I was like NO! YOU IDIOT'S DAMIAN IS FAR SUPIROUR! But then they said he won too and a started laughing at his adorably sexy face. I can't wait to see him on glee, hopefully we'll get some sexy foreign exchange student who sings a lot! Oh I also tried to put more Klaine in this chapter because this is a Klaine fan fic, and I feel as if I've been to foucued on Stella's Problems. OH! And as far as Blaine proposing, I'm trying to figure out a orginal way for him to propose, cause I wanted to do the warblers stair case thing, but that's SO over done, so if anyone would like to give me idea's I would love that. So, REVIEW, FAVORITE, SUB!**


	11. Planning

**Ms. Pillsbury's Office, 1 week later**

Stella had been allowed to leave the hospital a few days ago, today was her first day back, and she started the day off in Ms. Pillsbury's office. She walked in and smiled at the red haired lady, she gestured for her to sit down, and Stella took her seat in the soft chair. Ms. Pillsbury placed to pamphlets in front of her, one read, 'Wow, I wonder what this sharp knife feels life.' And the other said 'Eating is for chums.'

Stella looked up at the teacher with a confused look, "What are these?" she asked, pulling her today green hair in a bun.

"These are to help you with her problems!" Ms. Pillsbury said.

"I've conquered my problems, seriously, I ate 3 helping of rice last night at dinner and 2 brownies and everyday and I'm not allowed to use sharp things unless I'm in the shower, and when I get out Blaine inspects my arms, legs, and stomach to see if I cut anything, So, I personally think these sessions are stupid." Stella told the older lady.

Ms. Pillsbury nodded, "Okay, Well, Let's talk about why you did it in the first place?"

" I felt ugly, fat and unloved? What do you expect me to spill out why I did such stupid things? Because I wanted to feel in charge of my pain for once!" Stella exploded, jumping out of my seat, "I'm sorry Ma'am, But I don't think these sessions are worth my time or yours." she smiled at the stunned women and left the room, She ran into her purple haired friend on her way out.

"Lilly! How are you?" Stella asked her friend.

Lilly looked at Stella, her piercing green eyes cloudy, "I'm wonderful." She responded dreamily

"Whoa, Gurl, What's going on?" Stella asked, linking arms with Lilly.

"Nothing, Nothing at all, everything is perfect." She sighed. Down the hall, Stella saw Damian, and her heart skipped a beat. Damian saw her and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey you two." Damian said in his deep Irish voice.

"Hello, I'm glad you're here, Ms. Lopez is off in la la land, and I have no clue why." Stella said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm, well, That certainly is confusing, Come on Stella, Let's get to Spanish." He whisked Stella away, and together they walked to Spanish.

**XxXx**

**Glee Club**

Stella looked at the door to make sure Kurt or Blaine weren't coming in. She saw they weren't a hurried to close and lock the door, hoping they wouldn't show up for a little bit.

"GLEE CLUB! I HAVE A VERY IMPORANT ANNOUCMENT TO MAKE!" Stella shouted, trying to get everyone attention.

"God, No need to yell." Rachel said, flipping her hair behind her and leaning against Finn's shoulder.

"This is really important! You guys know how graduation is in like 3 weeks?" She asked, trying to control her excitement.

"Not for you, you're not graduating for another two years." Quinn said from the front row.

"That's not the point! The point is that my brother and Kurt are graduating and heading off to New York and Bla-" Stella started to explain what she meant when she heard a gasp from the top row.

"Blainey Boo is going to propose to Kurtie Pie?" Brittany asked. "OMG, Dolphin babies!" Everyone exploded, through the chaos, there were a few, "No ways!" "How do you know?" "That's so sweet!" Stella stood on a chair and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Yes, Blaine is planning on proposing, Now Finn, Do you know for sure that Kurt will say yes?" She turned to the ultra tall football player in the corner.

He nodded, "Kurt's crazy about Blaine. He would most likely explode from the excitement."

Stella nodded, "Okay, Good, Now, We need to come up with a unique way for Blaine to ask him. He wants to do it at the Dalton staircase where they met, but that seems to obvious, I mean, I would get suspicious, if it were me. So does anyone have any ideas?" Stella asked, addressing her audience.

Brittany raised her hand, 'What if we had a dolphin deliver the message?"

Stella shook her head, "Next?"

"How about we sing it to him? We are a glee club anyway!" Rachel suggested.

Stella nodded, liking the idea, "Does anyone have any idea's for a song choice?" no one answered. She sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"How about we put a ring in an envelope and put it with the graduation gifts at Kurt's party and when he opens it, Blaine can propose?" Lilly said, smiling slightly.

Stella smiled, "Now THAT's a good idea!" she went to unlock the door and take her seat by Damian.

**XxXx**

**The Hallways, During the Glee Meeting**

Klaine walked down the hallway's taking their time; Kurt looked at Blaine, dying to ask him a question that had been bothering him for a week. He finally gave in and stopped walking, looking Blaine in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"When we were at the hospital and you said that 'I ruined your family'… He started but he was cut off by Blaine's sigh.

"Yes, William does think that. But it's a total lie, I am who I am. William isn't accepting of that, It's one of the reason's my parents broke up in the first place. I'm pretty sure if they hadn't Stella would've run away. She HATED our dad with all her heart, because he thought she was a creep too. She always tried to express her self through color and he didn't like that. He wanted her to be the perfect daughter, but she wasn't. Mom is much more accepting and caring. But don't think for a second that you ruined my family, because you didn't. If you hadn't came along, I would still be hiding from my fears at Dalton instead of facing them."

Kurt smiled, glad to have that off his chest, "Good, Come on let's go to glee club."

They were almost at the choir room when Blaine heard Stella shout, "GLEE CLUB! I HAVE A VERY IMPORANT ANNOUCMENT TO MAKE!" he knew exactly what the announcement was, but didn't want Kurt to hear it. He looked over, fearful that he had heard his sister, but he seemed too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Blaine took his hand, and lead him to the lockers.

"Where are we going, We have glee club!" Kurt said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"uh, I need to go get my history book for my homework." Blaine stuttered.

**Author's Note: What do you think of my idea for the proposal? Does it suck? Yeah I know it does. Anyway, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**


	12. Proposal

**Graduation Week**

The weeks before graduation flew by; Kurt Hummel was hard at work to make sure his graduation party went perfectly. He was so busy he hardly had time to pack for New York. The glee club foresaw this and were working on packing for him. Blaine, his boyfriend was equally as frantic but for another reason, He was planning to propose at Kurt's graduation party and was freaking out. The glee club assured him everything would be fine, but Blaine wasn't so sure.

"What if he gets mad at me for doing it at the graduation party? What if he doesn't like the ring?' Blaine ranted to his little sister.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Blaine, Shut up. He's going to say yes, love the ring and you two will live happily ever after, Okay? Now will you calm down?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yeah, I'm calm. I'm Calm. Oh god, the graduation party is tomorrow, STELLA, I'M NOT READY!" he cried, grabbing his sister by the shoulders and shaking her back in forth.

Stella sighed and slapped him across the face, "CALM DOWN!" she shouted.

**XxXx**

**Graduation Day**

Stella slipped into her seat next to her mom, smiling up at Blaine. She gave him a quick thumbs up, which he returned, with a panicked smile on his face. Stella rolled her eyes, and listened to the principal drone on about the graduates. Eventually it was time for everyone to get their diplomas, and it was done. Stella clapped, a wide smile on her face. She looked over and saw a familiar purple haired girl in the front row. She had a huge smile on her face, a boy with dreadlocks was standing next to her, When she was finished clapping, she turned and hugged the boy. Stella felt her mouth drop open, and she began pushing her way to her friend.

"Hey Lilly." Stella said, trying to sound calm.

"Hey Stells." She replied, smiling.

"Who was that?" Stella asked., pointing to the boys retreating figure.

"Oh, That was Sam." She said, dreamily.

"And why were you hugging? Come to think of it why are you even here? You don't have any sibling graduating and you hate Santana."

"Sam invited me, His older brother was graduating." She replied.

"OMG! Lilly are you two dating?" Stella squealed.

Lilly replied with a head nod and Stella gave her a big hug, "AHH! Lilly, I'm so happy for you! You must bring him to the party tonight, I have to meet him."

Lilly nodded, "I will, Now you need to go find Blaine and get him prepped for the big surprise tonight."

Stella nodded, " I hope I don't I have to slap him again."

**XxXx**

**In the car, on the way to the party.**

"Are you ready Blaine?" Stella asked, running a brush through her black hair.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm ready."

"Good, Cause were here." Stella said, getting out of the car. Blaine followed her, and together they walked into the party.

"Blaine! You're here!" Kurt cried, giving him a hug.

Stella smiled and opened her arms wide, "Hey what about me? Is no one happy that I'm here?"

Kurt laughed and gave Stella a hug, " Don't worry Stella, I'm glad you're here!"

Stella laughed and walked into the party, It seemed as if only the glee club had shown up. That was fine with her, at least none of the jocks had come. If they had who knows what would go down.

She smiled and sat down next to Lilly and Sam. She leaned her hand across Lilly and held her hand out to Sam, "Hi! I'm Stella Anderson!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Stella, I'm Samuel Larson, It's nice to meet you." He responded.

"I'm Lilly's friend." Stella explained.

He smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Lilly's friend."

Stella was going to say something else, but she stopped when she heard Rachel clap her hands, it was time.

"Everyone! Were going to go into the living room now and open our graduation presents! " she announced.

Stella followed everyone in the living room and helped pass out the presents, She then went to sit next to Blaine was fidgeting nervously. She elbowed him in the side and whispered a quick, "Calm down." He nodded and waited for Kurt to open the envelope.

Kurt had finished opening most of his presents when he pulled out the envelope; he looked slightly confused because it was blank. Stella watched, holding her breath as he opened it. He gasped and dropped the envelope when he saw what was inside. Blaine scrambled to go pick up the ring before Kurt said anything. He got down on one knee and held up the ring,

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked, looking into Kurt's wide eyes.

Kurt's mouth dropped open and he covered it with his hands. He seemed lost for words, from Stella's spot on the bench she yelled, " SAY YES!" getting a laugh from everyone.

Kurt laughed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A Million Times yes!"

"YES!" Stella cheered, as they kissed. Everyone cheered, and they finally broke apart Kurt shot dagger eyes at his friends,

"You knew?" he asked.

"Stella told us!" Brittany said, pointing to the black haired girl.

"Of course she did." Blaine said rolling his eyes.

**YAY! I want this to happen at the end of this season, I mean come on, who wouldn't be happy if that happens? I mean really? Only stupid Kurtosky shippers, And you don't even want to get me STARTED on that. I will talk on and on, but you know what? Your reading my fan fic, so obviously, you're a Klaine shipper and if you're not, Your stupid. I mean seriously, why would Kurt EVER get together with him? I mean REALLY! Think about it, That is seriously the stupidest ship in the entire world, Its worse than Fuinn, Raine, and St. Berry. I mean Fuinn made since in the beginning of the series, but then they got back together after Quinn had her baby with ANOTHER dude and LIED to Finn about it. Raine is stupid because BLAINE IS GAY! And St. Berry doesn't work because he USED Rachel, He didn't even like her. So, theirs my rant about stupid couples on Glee. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Dress Shopping

**3 weeks later**

"Kurt! For the last time! I am planning the wedding!" Stella exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"But you don't have any experience! I've planned a wedding before, I know what to do!" Kurt argued.

"I know enough about you and my brother to plan your wedding, I don't need any experience, besides, I'm under orders, I'm supposed to keep everything a secret form you until the day of." Stella said, smirking.

Kurt frowned, "BLAINE!" He yelled. Blaine came running down the stairs, his curly hair a mess.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated, " Can you two please post pone your argument till later? It's 4 AM on a Saturday."

Kurt hadn't been listening and glared at his fiancé, "How dare you tell Stella I can't know anything about MY wedding!"

Blaine groaned and flopped back on the couch, "Stella, Why did you have to bring me into this?"

"I was just telling his what you told me!" Stella complained.

"Urgh! I'm tired, So here's how this is going to go, Kurt you're going to be in charge of the guest list and place. Stella's going to be in charge of music and décor, That's that. Now, I'm going back to bed."

Stella smiled as her brother trudged up the stairs, "NIGHT BLAINE!"

**XxXx**

**That Night, Stella's Room**

"I can't decide!" Stella said, flopping down on her stomach.

Damian sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug, "Decide about what?" he asked,

"What song, I should have Kurt and Blaine dance to at their wedding, I asked Blaine and he said that I should choose a song that they have a memory from, So I'm stuck between Teenage Dream and Somewhere only we Know. I mean Teenage Dream is the song Blaine sang when they met, but then when Kurt left Dalton, Blaine sang him Somewhere Only we Know, And then Kurt said that sweet little, 'I'll never say good bye to you' and that is inscribed on their rings. Urgh! I wish this wasn't so hard!" Stella ranted, pulling off her bright pink wig and throwing it behind her, letting her black hair fall over her shoulders.

Damian smiled, "Not to mention the fact everyone has to fly to New York, so they can actually get married."

"Don't even remind me! You know I'm terrified of planes! I'm always afraid it'll crash and we will end up like the people on lost. I do NOT want my life to end by me walking into some sort of weird light! I want to die surrounded by my children and grandchildren and my husband at my side!" Stella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Somebody's a little dramatic!" Damian chucked, "Considering Lost was a TV show."

"It still could happen! Plus, I have to find a dress in which I will look stunning." Stella cried.

"You always look stunning Stells, You could show up in a sack and you still would be the hottest girl there." Damian told her.

Stella smiled and tackled him, "Why thank you, kind Irish man! But I don't know about my date he's refusing to let me take him tux shopping. I would hate to look out of his league." She teased, poking his nose.

"Well maybe this incredibly attractive date of yours should be trusted to dress himself as he has been doing for the past 15 years." Damian said playing along.

Stella rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Whatever." She said, throwing a pillow at him, hitting him in the face.

"Hey!" He cried, laughing.

"YOU BROKE CHARACTER!" Stella cried, pelting him with more pillows.

"ATTACK OF THE PILLOWS!" Damian cried, trying to cover his face with his hands.

"THE PILLOWS WILL EAT YOUU!" Stella yelled, attacking him.

Downstairs, Kurt and Blaine were trying to enjoy a movie when they heard Stella's outburst, Blaine rolled his eyes, But Kurt, already a little fed up with Stella yelled up to them, "YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT UP!"

Stella hearing this, went to her door and yelled back to down to him, "DON'T TEST ME HUMMEL! IMMA BE YOUR SISTER IN LAW IN LIKE 2 MONTHS, I CAN MAKE YOUR LIFE AWFUL! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT I'M IN CHARGE OR DECORACTING YOUR WEDDING!"

Kurt sighed, and sat back down and tried to enjoy the movie with the yelling and laughing upstairs.

**XxXx**

**Lima Ohio Mall**

"How's this dress?" Lilly asked, pulling out a dark purple dress. It had a poofy skirt and screamed Lilly

"That would be beautiful, It would look amazing with your purple hair." Quinn told her, looking through the rack. She pulled out a simple black dress, It had deep v neck and was super short, Lilly nodded her approval, and poked Stella to get her opinion. Stella nodded and went off to look for a dress, A midnight blue dress caught her eye, It had lace at the bottom and black roses along the bottom.

"This is perfect!" She cried, picking it up. She walked back to show her friends her dress, they all agreed it was perfect for Stella. Quinn smiled and gestured to where Kurt was standing,

"Has he picked anything out yet?" She asked.

Stella shook her head, "He's too picky, It'll take him forever to find the perfect outfit."

"That's true." Quinn agreed.

" Hey, Speaking of Kurt, You were their when Blaine sang 'Somewhere Only we know' Right?" Stella asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah the whole glee club was it was very sweet."

"Sweet enough for their first dance?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Have you considered Teenage Dream?" Quinn suggested.

"URGH!" Stella cried

**Stella's Dress:** .uk/joebrowns/Sultry_Shimmer_

**Lilly's Dress**: .com/spectacular-dress-for-a_?utm_source=googlebase&utm_medium=cse&utm_campaign=export_feed#googlebase

**Quinn's Dress**: .

**Idk if these links are gonna work, but if they do, then yay! If they don't Im sorry. But Please Vote in the review if their dance song should be somewhere only we know or Teenage dream, Im leaning towards one but idk, I want your opinion.**


	14. The Wedding

**2 Months Later**

**On the Plane to New York**

Stella looked out the window and tapped her fingers on the arm rest, "I don't want to be here." She mumbled.

Damian smiled and patted her on the back, "It's okay, It isn't going to be like lost." He said, trying to comfort her,.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Stella screamed, pelting him with peanuts.

"Is she going to be flipping out all the way to New York?" Santana asked from behind them.

"It's going to be a long flight." Tina groaned, putting on her earphones.

**XxXx**

**2 days later**

**Getting ready for the wedding**

"Are you almost ready?" Stella called to Damian, She was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and her stomach was doing back flips. She was so happy for her brother and wanted tonight to be perfect. She had paired her dress with her black combat boots, brushed her black hair until it was stick straight, She had lined her eyes in black eye liner and her eye lashes looked huge. She finished her lipstick then turned to see Damian emerging from the bathroom; He was wearing a dark pair of dress pants and a blue button up shirt.

Stella looked shocked, "Wow, You look amazing."

"I told you I could dress myself." He replied.

"The more popular response to me telling you you look amazing, would be you look amazing too." Stella said, crossing her arms.

"You look beautiful Stella, Way out of my league." He said, not missing a beat.

She smiled, "That works, Come on, Mom will be waiting for us downstairs."

The headed to the lobby where they were meeting Ms. Anderson, Lilly and Quinn. They headed to the car, and drove quickly to the church. They got their right in time, they listened with tears in their eyes as the couple made their vows, until finally the priest proclaimed them husband and husband. They crowd blew up with cheers, Stella wiped her nose and went to go congratulate her brother and new brother in law.

"Congratz Blainey Boo!" Stella said, hugging her older brother tightly.

" Thanks Stella, You did a great job with the decorations, I can't wait to see the reception area." He said, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Let's get our butts moving Mr. Anderson-Hummel, and you can see it sooner rather than later!" Stella laughed, starting towards the exit.

"I'll be right there, were going to go talk to Kurt's parents, Go one without me." Blaine said, waving her ahead.

Stella shrugged and went to grab her friends and boyfriend to drag them to the reception. They got their in under 10 minutes and Stella went to go put on a song. She chose the song 'Close your Eyes' by Christopher Beck and put it on low, as people began filing. Finally the newlyweds came and everyone clapped.

Stella ran to put on the song she had decided on as the couple prepared for their first dance, She pushed play and smiled as the familiar tune of 'Somewhere Only we Know' Came on. The couple finished their dance and Stella then turned to her Party Playlist and pressed Play, The song 'Peacock' by Katy Perry came blasting through the speakers.

"This song is the song I WOULD of made my brother sing for the 'Rebellious' assignment in glee club, For those of you who know what I'm talking about, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, You got Lucky!" Stella said into the microphone and went off to dance with her friends. After everyone had danced their butts off, they sat down the eat cake. The cake was 3 levels high and absolutely stunning. Stella snapped photos for her mother as the men ate their first piece. It was an amazing night, Stella couldn't remember the last time she had, had that much fun. She had laughed until her sides hurt and her feet were screaming in agony from all the dancing, but she didn't care. All she cared about was that her brother had found his perfect match, and that's all she could ask for.

**Short Chapter, I know, And the links didn't work for the girl's dresses so USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Guess what guys? Only one more chapter till the end! But don't worry, Imma do a sequel! It'll involve Kurt and Blaine in their married life, DON'T WORRY! Im still gonna include Stella and Damian and those people. I would just continue adding on to this one, but I don't think It would flow well, So Yeah, The sequel is going to be called, "Raising the Devil's Angel's" So when this one is over, **


	15. 6 years Later

**6 Years Later**

"Blaine! Hurry up! Were going to be late to your sister's wedding!" Kurt yelled up the stairs.

Blaine opened the door to their daughters bedroom and shouted down to his husband, "I'm going as fast as I can! I need to get Selena ready!" He turned back to his 3 year old daughter, "Are we ready to go to your aunt's weeding?" He asked, ticking the little girl.

" Yes! Yes!" The little dark haired girl giggled, hugging her father.

"Alright then, let's go!" Blaine responded, picking up with daughter and carrying her downstairs.

"How's my little angel?" Kurt cooed, to his daughter, taking her from Blaine.

"Daddy! Were gwonna be late for Auntie Stella's wedding!" Selena cried.

"Oh right, Come on, Let's go." Kurt said, carrying Selena out to their car. They drove their listening to Selena's music and singing along. They arrived at the church and took their seats. Up at the front was Stella's soon to be husband. They waited, trying to keep their crazy 3 year old daughter from making a disturbance. When they heard the music, Selena became silent and watched as her aunt made her way down the aisle. She was wearing a white gown that was tight and flared into a skirt. She had a huge smile on her face, as she walked down the aisle. She finally got to the end and faced her soon to be husband, They priest smiled and began the ceremony, by the time he got to the 'I Do's' Selena was practically bursting with excitement.

"Damian Joseph McGinty, Do you take Stella Logan Anderson to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do"

"Stella Logan Anderson, Do you take Damian Joseph McGinty to be your husband?"

"SAY YES!" Selena shouted from Blaine's side.

Stella laughed, "I do!"

"You may kiss the bride."

Stella laughed again as she kissed her now husband. She smiled as they broke away and went to find her brothers and niece. She didn't have to look long, because soon she was attacked by a little brown haired girl in a poofy pink dress.

"Auntie Stella!" Selena cried, hugging her aunt.

"Hiya Little Lady." Stella replied, hugging her niece.

"Congratz Stells." Blaine said, joining in on the hug.

"Thanks Blaine, But this doesn't mean I've forgiven you for not naming your daughter Stella Logan." Stella teased.

"Oh come on! Her name is Selena Logan, Isn't that good enough for you?" Blaine pleaded.

Stella was about to respond when Damian came up behind her and hugged her, "Hi, I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all, I was just talking to my wonderful brother and his amazing daughter." Stella said, smiling up at him.

"Well come on Ms. McGinty, We've got guest to greet." He said, starting to pull her away.

"Oh wait! I have to tell them the good news, Blaine, We bought the house next to yours! Damian's parents are helping us pay for it, But now I'll get to see you, Kurt and Selena everyday!" Stella announced, clapping her gloved hands.

"YAY!" Selena cried.

"I can't wait to see what type of angel's you raise." Blaine said laughing.

**THE END! I'm starting the sequel tonight, but idk if I'll get it up or not, So look for 'Raising the Devil's Angels' cuz that's the sequel! I hoped you loved my story!**


End file.
